


For Real

by AceOnIce



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Established Relationship, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Gang Leader Valentine Morgenstern, Guns, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Police Officer Alec Lightwood, Police Officer Magnus Bane, There's A Tag For That, Undercover Missions, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Alec and Magnus go undercover as husbands, but he doesn't expect the night to end as Magnus' fiancé.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714084
Comments: 23
Kudos: 203
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	For Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



> Fan Fic Pompt Mashup: Proposal Fic + Fake Married as requested by Thatnerdemily (DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO THINK OF A PLOT FOR THIS)

“How are you feeling, my darling husband?” Magnus asks, a hint of a smirk on his face as he swipes a hand over Alec’s jacket.

They’re waiting in a car across from City Hall, lit only by the glow of streetlights shining through the windows. Alec is in a tuxedo and an extremely annoying bowtie that refuses to lay flat no matter how many times he adjusts it.

Alec narrows his eyes at the man who is very much _not_ his husband. “I'm ready to take this guy down. What’s taking Jace so long?” 

“Being the distraction is easy,” Jace’s voice comes through their earpieces, making Magnus chuckle. “Some of us have actual jobs to do.” 

“Is that why you always screw up being the distraction?” Alec asks in response, thinking about last time. Jace loved being the center of attention, but he was horrible at playing a part. 

Magnus rolls his eyes, glancing at his watch. The motion makes the ring on his left hand shine even in the dim light. Alec tries not to stare, tries not to imagine Magnus wearing a ring, his ring, there every day. “Why do we have to be husbands again?” 

“Don’t tell me you want a divorce already, we’ve only been married five minutes,” Magnus pouts at him. 

Alec steals a kiss in response, grateful they don’t have to pretend to be strangers or friends again. “I don’t understand the need for the disguise. Can’t was just say we’re dating?”

“After I found those gorgeous rings for you?” Isabelle’s voice comes over the earpiece this time. “I don’t think so. Suck it up.” 

Alec has to admit the rings are lovely. He doesn’t know why Isabelle went all out for a simple mission, but he appreciates that she did. The silver band around his ring finger is inscribed with an Indonesian phrase on the inside, Magnus had told him it said 'undercover cop', and two hearts overlapping on the outside. It's simple and discreet, but Alec cherishes it even if he's wearing it under a fake pretense.

“Go time,” Jace says, bringing Alec out of his thoughts and urging them into motion. 

Magnus helps Alec out of the car and interlaces their fingers as they approach the large door. A man with dark eyes and a clipboard studies them. “Names?” 

“Magnus and Alexander Lightwood-Bane,” Magnus answers before Alec has time to.

He blinks at his boyfriend and wonders why hadn’t he known they were using codenames. Moreover, they were using their real names, but with their last names hyphenated together... He thinks he probably shouldn’t be so enamored by the sound of it.

The guy glances over the list, gives one firm nod, and opens the door for them. 

"Lightwood-Bane?" Alec asks under his breath once their inside, following the sounds of laughter and conversation down the hall.

Magnus shrugs. "Verisimilitude."

Alec rolls his eyes as they enter a large room that has been set up to hold an auction. On a make-shift stage at the front of the room, Isabelle, dressed in an elegant floor-length gown, is moving behind the mic. Everyone is outrageously overly dressed and they fit right in. Magnus in his knee-length coat with silver hemming and elegant lines, his silver waist-coat and fitted pants, hair swept over his forehead. He’s wearing only a bit of mascara rather than his usual full face of makeup, but he looks gorgeous under the bright lights.

Still, Alec can't help teasing, "Big word."

"Thank you Mr. Lightwood-Bane," Magnus teases right back, making a flush climb up Alec's cheeks. He leads Alec to a table near the front of the room where they manage to snag two seats, more out of good planning than luck. Magnus sends their table-mates a friendly smile. “Hello! I’m Magnus, this is my lovely husband, Alexander.” 

The man across from them, Valentine Morgenstern and their target for the night, simply narrows his eyes and focuses on Isabelle. 

Alec doesn’t mind the lack of attention; it gives him more time to study the gang leader and high-ranking member sitting beside him. Alec recognizes the man on his left as Hodge Starkweather, one of Valentine's longest associates. On his right, Councilwoman Jia Penhallow gives them a nod of acknowledgment, “Good evening gentlemen.” 

Magnus greets her in return while Alec considers that if things are to go south quickly, as they likely will once Valentine catches on, she’s the closest civilian.

Isabelle greets the room from the stage and starts the auction. Almost everyone’s focus turns to her, but Alec continues to watch Valentine. The man has narrowly escaped prison several times, despite his obvious guilt. He’s equipped with the best lawyers money can buy and Alec knows he keeps himself from getting his own hands too dirty even as he gives orders to the rest of his gang. Alec can’t wait to take him down. 

Isabelle announces a new object, a delicate and ornate wineglass, as Jace’s voice crackles through Alec’s headset. “That’s it.” 

As if he hadn’t known instantly. According to their files, it had belonged to Valentine before his messy divorce. His ex had kept it and, knowing how much he wanted it back, had worked with them to stage it as an auction item. Which meant it was time to distract Valentine and keep him from leaving the auction early.

She starts the bidding at two thousand and Valentine raises his card. Magnus raises his as well, driving up the price until only the two of them remain. Alec shoots his _husband_ a look, hissing, “We don’t need that.” 

“You never let me buy anything nice,” Magnus responds with an adorable pout, keeping his hand raised as Isabelle presses forward, raising the bid to thirteen thousand. 

Valentine shoots Magnus a glare that makes Alec’s hackles rise. 

“Oh, sorry, did you want it?” Magnus asks with fake innocence in his tone. “I’ve had my eye on this cup for quite a while, I won’t give in easily.” 

Valentine studies him, before glancing at Alec who shrugs. “I don’t see the appeal, honestly, I think it’s a bit ugly.” 

Valentine looks like he's about to say something when Isabelle announces, “Sold to the woman in the gold dress for fifteen thousand!”

Valentine’s head whips around as he rises to his feet. “I was still bidding."

Clary is near the back, shining like the sun in her gold dress, a small smirk on her face, visible despite the distance between them.

“Don’t make a scene,” Jia mutters, eyeing him distastefully. 

Isabelle shoots him an apologetic smile that Alec knows must be killing her. “Sorry, sir, I thought your table was distracted.” She hands the cup to Lydia who has been put in charge of all of the artifacts. “As it is, I’ve already promised it to the woman in the back. Better luck with the next item.” 

Alec curls his hand into a fist under the table, waiting impatiently for Jace to come through. To announce that his side of the operation had been successful. To announce that they can finally arrest Valentine. 

“This is ridiculous,” Valentine complains, shoving his hands into his pockets. Alec drops Magnus’ hand to grab his gun, not pulling it out yet, but waiting on the edge of his seat, prepared for Valentine to make one wrong move.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what I can do at this point,” Isabelle says, glancing at Alec for half a second. 

Clary’s voice comes over the earpiece, “Jace, did you get it?” 

Valentine is still attempting to argue his claim on the cup, despite Hodge having stood, trying talk him out of it. Alec watches carefully, praying Jace has found the evidence they need. 

“Got it. Make the arrest,” Jace _finally_ says. 

Alec and Magnus are on their feet in an instant, guns drawn. Alec speaks first, a growled warning, “NYPD, hands in the air.” 

There’s an outbreak of commotion around them, shocked whispers, but Alec keeps his gun trained on Valentine. He sees the realization cross the gang leader's face. Hodge is glowering, but at least he has his hands up. Lydia and Clary join them, guns in hand. Isabelle is assuring the crowd to stay calm over the microphone. 

Valentine draws his hands from his pockets, but they’re not empty. Before Alec can react, a foot is coming up in front of him, a shiny black shoe making contact with Valentine’s wrist. Magnus has the gun knocked from Valentine's hand before he can realize what’s happening. 

Alec lowers his gun to catch Valentine’s wrist, twisting it behind his back. He slides his gun away so he can cuff the gangster's wrists. Next to him, Clary has Hodge in a similar position. 

“You have no basis for this,” Valentine growls. “This is injustice.” 

“You just pulled a gun on a cop,” Alec reminds him. “Valentine Morgenstern, you are under arrest for possession of illegal substances and contraband in addition to aiding in the kidnapping of Dorthea Rollins.” Alec lists off five more charges, some of which make his stomach twist, before reciting Valentine’s rights. 

Lydia nods to Alec, putting her gun away so she can lead Valentine. “We’ll take them from here.” 

As Clary and Lydia escort the men out of City Hall, Alec turns to his boyfriend, expecting them to leave now that the mission is complete. He doesn't get the chance to say anything as Isabelle taps the microphone, looking right at him. “We have one last item to auction today. Alec, if you don’t mind joining me on stage?” 

Alec glances at Magnus, trying to figure out if he’s missed something. They got Valentine. They should be done. Magnus smiles encouragingly and pecks his cheek. “Go on darling.” 

He’s hesitant as he moves to join Isabelle on stage, tugging at his bowtie. The crowd looks as confused as he feels. 

Isabelle turns to him and holds out a hand. “Ring please.” 

He feels his eyebrows draw together as he slides the ring off his finger and hands it over. Isabelle turns to the microphone. “We have a silver ring going for one dollar, do I hear one dollar?” 

There are muttered words, confusion at the low starting value. Magnus raises his card. “No one else?” Isabelle asks, glancing around. “That’s probably for the best. Going once, going twice, sold to my future brother in law.” 

Alec chokes on air, but Magnus is moving from the table to stand before the stage, pulling a dollar from his pocket and trading it for the ring. Alec can only stare as Magnus sinks onto one knee in front of the stage. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I’ve only been married to you for forty minutes, but they’ve been the best of my life. I hope you’ll do me the honor of being my husband until death do us part. Marry me?” 

Alec jumps from the stage to land in front of Magnus, collapsing to his knees so he can be closer to his boyfriend- fiancé? He studies Magnus’ face with wide eyes. He's still not sure this isn't some elaborate plan he was left out of. “For real?” 

Magnus is smiling back at him, unshed tears in his light brown eyes. “For real.” 

“Yes, of course, yeah,” Alec is breathless as Magnus slides the ring onto his finger before pulling him into a soft kiss. When their lips separate, Alec ducks his head to Magnus shoulder, holding him tightly. There’s a very confused roar of applause in addition to several congratulations coming over the earpieces, but Alec barely hears it. 

He leans back to make eye contact, accusing, “You planned this all out.” 

“Like I would propose lazily,” Magnus says flippantly, fingertips dancing along Alec's cheek. “Besides, Isabelle was all too willing to help.” 

Alec snorts as he glances at his ring. "Does it really say 'undercover cop'?"

Magnus rolls his eyes, but he's still smiling like he doesn't have a care in the world. He's breathtaking. "It says 'aku cinta kamu'. It means I love you."

"I love you too." He holds tighter to Magnus, pressing a kiss to his fiancé's forehead, forgetting about everything else going on around them. He can’t wait to be Alexander Lightwood-Bane. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there was enough plot to make sense of the story lol.  
> Come give me more prompts or just fangirl with me on tumblr:  
> https://aceon-ice.tumblr.com/post/615784036152000512/fanfiction-trope-mash-up


End file.
